Loyalty and Betrayal
by 1998Ruby1998
Summary: (Hi! I'm back!) (Nothing related to Frozen really!) Soon after election , Elsa takes up her responsibility as an assembly member. At first, she believes that all she and her allies have done everything for the good sake of Arendelle. Then she discovers, things aren't as simple as she thinks. Where shall her loyalty and betrayal lie? (Humour in later chapters! May rated M later.)


**Hello, I am back here in Fanfiction! This story is another breakthrough of my old work since it has really nothing to do with Frozen except for the characters (Elsa isn't even "royalty" here. Haha) It is somehow based on facts, if you ever come across or hear things/people that appear in this story, it may be a coincidence, it may be what I am basing on. Remember to leave me a comment if you have anything to say or you spot mistakes... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa Larsen, 144,508 votes..."

The hall echoes with applauses, it is my first time to run in the Legislative Assembly election and without doubt, I succeed.

Shortly after I got a job as an auditor, I was asked to join Democratic Alliance. I was not willing to join but for the consideration of my family, I became a member.

I have already forgotten how and why, Democratic Alliance chooses me as one of the candidates in Region Central Arendelle, one of the eleven regions in Arendelle. Arendelle is a costal city, relying on trades business and tourism heavily. The import goods are delivered to Glavanorski, the inland of the whole country, Norski. My father has been working in trade sector for more than thirty years. It is indeed fortunate that I don't have to run father's business.

If it isn't Democratic Alliance, my father's business will not be that successful. The Democratic Alliance has an extraordinary relationship with Glavanorski government. One word from the alliance and one's future will be changed. That happens to my father. My father has a business partner who is in the alliance and he helps father developing the inland market.

To be honest, I can never win in this election without Democratic Alliance. The alliance offers quite a large sum of election subsidy, which is more than enough to hold five lavish banquets and buy two classy limousines. I use the subsidy on buying necessity for elderly and housewives. According to what is said in the previous meeting, elderly and housewives are more than 60% of the total eligible voter population. What is more, elderly and housewives are always good at spending their money wisely, they cannot resist free goods. I remember this well, and it helps. Though at some point, I feel like bribing them.

Soon after the list of elected candidates is announced, I leave the hall. Once I get pass the exit, reporters are everywhere, flashing their cameras and their microphones keep poking me, trying to ask about my feelings of success. Of course, there are a few protestors, claiming that I am not experienced enough and a traitor to Arendelle. Upon hearing this, I can feel coolness in my palms. Luckily, I am wearing my gloves; I don't want my secrets to be revealed in the public.

I get onto the Democratic Alliance escort bus with my fellow members. The bus hurriedly drives off to the highway. There are a few messages of congratulations in my phone inbox; I know they are sent out of politeness, so I just scan through them casually. Then, the man sitting beside me says,

"Congratulations, Miss Larsen."

"You too, Mr. Hermansen."

"Seven times in a row, I have been elected," he chuckles. "Let's see if anyone can break my record."

The election takes place once in every four years. Hermansen is definitely experienced. I believe he can be even more successful if it is not his sly old fox appearance. He looks as though he has never said anything that is true and the next minute he is very likely to betray you.

"How many seats do we get this time?" I ask.

"28," he replies, updating the news in his phone. "Not even one-third. But Labour Party gets 12 and Business and Profession League gets 11, just barely pass 50%."

"That's good enough."

"Good?" he scoffs. "At least our side can get 68 seats. There are a few failures this year…"

He glances at the woman sitting beside her; she bites her lips and lowers her head. I shrug and try to put on a smile.

There are 98 seats in total in the Legislative Assembly, including the chairperson. The policies can only be implemented when there is at least two-thirds of assembly members vote "Yes". And for sure, we would want to get all seats and none for the so-called "democrats". To be exact, there are 20 seats that belong to "Elite Group", which means they are selected rather than elected. The "Elite Group" consists of people from engineering sector, aviation sector, law sector, etc. All those people are chosen within the sector, and most likely, the seats will be passed down to sons and daughters. The most fortunate is that most of them are on our side since no of them wants to foresee a bad destiny.

The car finally stops at the Democratic Alliance Headquarters. The headquarters is just like any hotels. I doubt if other political parties can have such grand headquarters. Soon as I get off the bus, I am greeted by the guards on both sides of the entrance. They open the door and I go inside, a few staff nod and I proceed to the hall. The receptionist bow and read out all our last names,

"Central Arendelle, Hermansen, Bergman, Lamberg, Larsen..."

There are already more than a hundred people in the hall, charring and discussing about the election. Since I am new and not acquainted with anyone, I follow Hermansen. He gathers with two old members. They smile at me and Hermansen says,

"Andersen, Bjorgen, this is Larsen."

I nod politely. Felix Andersen and Lisa Bjorgen are among the oldest members who help establishing the alliance. Though I have been a member for fours years, I have never talked to them.

"Oh, I have heard of you," says Bjorgen. "The youngest candidate, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"We are having high hopes on you," comments Andersen. "It is time to get a few new faces in here."

I just nod since I cannot think of anything to say. I am not like Anna, who can easily make up puns and jokes. How I wish I can be her, without pressure or worries.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!"

I turn around face the stage, the vice chairperson Tom Carlson holds his microphone and begins delivering his welcoming speech. Then he introduces the new chairperson, Stella Leth. She is the youngest chairperson in the alliance, according to what others say. She was also an auditor before the election twelve years ago, working in one the Big Fours. As soon as she gets onto the stage, she explains the goals of this year and what we members should do. After her speech, she finally speaks of something that captures everyone's attention.

"I would like to have a word with a few members," she says while her eyes scanning thought the hall. The hall falls into silence instantly and everyone looks up at her, but we all know who would be called upon.

"Christian Kvint, Henrik Toft, Leif Clausen, Ingrid Verner…"

Those are all candidates who lose in the election. I can only consider them as unfortunate, there are bound to be winners and losers, they are just unlucky.

"…Elsa Larsen."

My heartbeat stops and my hands are cold like ice. Have I heard her wrong? Why is my name on the list? It cannot be me; I have more than fourteen thousand citizens supporting me. But Hermansen's pat on the shoulder tells me that I have to go.

I follow the fallen candidates into the Stella's office. She is sitting in an armchair, facing us.

"I will talk to Larsen later," she says.

I nod and go outside, closing the door gently. Though I do not intend to eavesdrop, I can still hear her words.

"How much money is wasted here? And all you return is a few votes?"

"We apologize," say those members.

"What's the use of apology now? You have already let those opposition camp candidates enter the Assembly," she snaps. "You Toft, you only manage to get 3000 votes, the candidate with the lowest votes in your region! Have you thought of your brother who is making a deal with Coreso Company?"

"I will work harder, Ms. Leth. Just don't hurt my brother!" exclaims a man's voice. "Don't ruin my brother's business! I beg you."

"Ruin? I don't have to ruin it; I just have to let them know your failure."

There is a moment of silence. Then Stella continues,

"All of you, if you are considerate towards your family, I suggest you going back to your district offices. I am expecting your appearances in Legislative Assembly four years later."

The door swings open and the members quickly leave. Stella calls me and I enter her office. My hands are now icy cold and numb. I try to calm down, hoping that everything is under control.

"You have done a great job," she comments.

"Thank you."

"The alliance is having high hopes on you. I hope you can remember this."

"I still have a lot to learn."

"The National Liaison Office has informed me that you are Mr. Krona's _special_ friend."

I cannot help biting my lips. The National Liaison Office acts like a bridge between Glavanorski government and Arendelle government. What the office says would be what Glavanorski government and the President Krona say. President Krona is the ultimate leader of the country, has three sons and one daughter. I happen to know his second son, Axel, who is my classmate in college. He is helpful and kind, but his father makes me hard to hang out and have fun with him. What is worst is that if the public knows I am his good friend, they will say I am a traitor to Arendelle. Arendelle is a special region, Glavanorksi has given her a large degree of autonomy, people are allowed to vote in Legislative Assembly elections, hold regular demonstrations, say or do whatever they want including leaking political and military information. Anti-patriotism is not allowed in Glavanorski, anyone acting like anti-patriots will be imprisoned for "inciting subversion of state power", he will be receiving "lessons" in the prison, in which nobody has ever gone through all the twelve "lessons".

"I was just his classmate years ago," I clarify.

"But who are you now?" she asks.

I cannot answer.

"Remember the possible danger and threats; just don't let down the government."

"I won't."

I bow and leave. Once I go back home and get changed, a message pops up in my phone. It is Axel asking me if I would want to celebrate with him. Thinking of what Stella has threatened to Toft makes me shudder. What if I make a mistake and she threatens to hurt my family? Father, Mother and Anna are living in Glavanorski, their lives depend on me. My father's business and Anna's future is in my hand, I cannot bare the consequences. The power of Glavanorski government is not to be underestimated; one word from the government and people's future will be destroyed. I don't want anyone to be harmed just because of me.

I close my eyes, feeling that frost in my socks and the chillness in the air. Quickly, I search my drawer and take the pills. Those pills are made in Glavanorski National Laboratory. Father bribes the laboratory technician to get the pills. If I make a wrong move, not only my family is doomed, I will also unable to make a turning point for myself and the family, everything will be out of control. I cannot risk it, soon after I swallow the pills, the frost melts and the room temperature returns to normal. Today is too much for me to take, and so I make no return messages to Axel.

* * *

 **Alright, so here's the first chapter. I hope you really did enjoy this. I will clarify a few things here since you may not be able to follow my "skippy" mind!**

 **Norski is the country, Glavanorski is Norski excluding Arendelle, Arendelle is a special city, she has her own legal and administrative system, Arendelle relies nothing on Glavanorski except for business and military (and probably something else too). The Legislative Assembly works just like parliaments. Arendelle is not a country here!**


End file.
